club activity
by Asakami
Summary: "Whatever the result is going to be, you know that at least you've tried, right?" Lightning/Vanille. AU. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Applied.  
>Warning: Language, mature content, OOC on Lightning's part (I actually HONESTLY think that this is what she would be like without all the angst).<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Club Activity<span>

"Ehh… um…" Snow, one of the club executives, the nice-guy, the jock, the _definition _of masculinity itself of the school, dragged on his voice as his eyes searched frantically for the results on the paper. "… And so, the votes have been counted!"

"Well, what are the freaking results?" A voice called from within the members who were gathered below the stage.

"Ehm… hold on, I'm just…"

"Oh, give it here." Fang, another one of the club executives grabbed the paper from his large, macho hands and likewise, searched for the results through the list of meaningless words. "God damn, what's the point of having so much unnecessary crap on this thing?"

A grin spread from one ear to the other on the jock's face. "Yeah, now you know it's not my fault. It seems like you can't find it either."

"Ugh, damn it." Fang squint those forest green eyes of hers and started to mumble, "Where the hell is Light when you need her?"

A couple of students laughed. "Come on, guys! You can't depend on Light for _everything_. Besides, you're only reading from a piece of paper."

"Hey, shut up down there!" Snow scolded playfully, to which he instantly received a middle finger from whoever spoke out in return. It was probably Noel, but the blonde simply laughed to it.

"Be glad Snow isn't like Light, you kids," Fang said, taking her time in searching for that god damn result. "If she were here, she'd have—OH SHIT! I FOUND IT!" Not even bothering to apologize for swearing in front of this _formal-ish_ meeting, Fang cleared her throat to announce the result. "Okay, uh… the majority of the UESA members have voted for the Mile High Nightclub on the day BEFORE Valentine's Day! Apparently, on the day OF Valentine's Day is far too expensive, our club budget isn't enough. But it doesn't matter, because DJ Sazh is going to make an appearance there that night."

Immediately, a wide range of cheers circulated in the meeting room. Obviously, the tension was rising; DJ _Sazh Katzroy_ of all people was coming!

Snow pounded his fists together with excitement. "Sazh and Mile High Nightclub, eh? Good choice, good choice." He winked at a certain strawberry-blonde girl (who just so conveniently winked back at him), quite young-looking of her age, and then he started again, "Alright, you guys! In this month, we'll need to find enough sponsors to support us with the alcohol, the lightings, the technology, and all that crap."

Hearing the news that the famous DJ was coming to town _and _that they were able to party at the renowned club in all of Cocoon, few began to talk amongst themselves, sharing their excitement , completely ignoring the crucial announcements from their supervisors.

Fang folded the paper into squares and shoved it into her pocket. "Now, we understand that it's midterm period, and of course, we don't expect all of you to go looking for sponsors. Just note that whoever helps us with this stuff will get more credits in their extracurricular activities."

Chatter, chatter, chatter. Nobody was listening anymore.

Snow frowned. "Forget it, Fang. Only Light can put these guys in control. We can't even get them to listen to a little speech, let alone an order."

"Pft," She huffed in return, resting a hand by her hip. "And I was trying to sound professional too."

The blonde grinned, crossing his arms. "Well, at least we got them interested and excited. Maybe they'll get pumped up and actually work this time?"

"Heh," Fang smirked. "We'll just have to deal with this on our own again."

"Fifty gils on we _can._"

"Why would I bet on that? You think I'd want us to fail?"

Snow laughed. "Hah, well… just saying."

She sighed but smirked again, this time cheekily. "Hn, in the end, I presume that you're only trying to impress a particular _someone _in the club, yeah?"

Snow, more or less pleased with her assumption, nodded proudly. "Whatever her sister can do, so can _I_. And if I can do this, then I'd win her sister over too."

She raised a brow, clearly creeped out. "Hoh…"

"Oh god," He stupidly shook his head and hands, as if attempting to erase his words from earlier, "I-I meant win her approval! Her _approval_, damn it! Don't think too much!"

"Mmm… approval," Fang nodded sarcastically. Obviously, she knew that; she only wanted to tease the dumb jock. She turned to look at the chattering members below and easily spotted the appealing younger, strawberry-blonde, who looked so much like the older one. Which reminded her, "So, anyway, Snow,"

"Yeah?"

She turned back to him. "Do you happen to know where your future sister-in-law went today?"

"Eh," He shrugged. "Probably doing her thing again."

**.**

**.**

"Light… ning…"

Lightning brushed her lips against the girl's shoulder from behind. Her hand slipped under her thin shirt, following the outline of her ribcage, "Shh…" Her slender fingers traced upwards until she reached the underwire of her bra.

"L-Light…" Vanille turned to kiss the older girl's cheek. She pressed back, leaning closer against her idol's chest.

Lightning smirked that wonderfully sexy smirk of hers and kissed back with vigour. The passion inflicted by the younger girl prompted her to touch those subtle breasts, to squeeze and massage her in the most teasing way possible. Her hands cupped Vanille's softness, and the latter, trapped in her arms, recognized that she could not get enough of this. She squirmed about, silently begging and pleading for a rougher treatment. Amused, Lightning broke away from the kiss to speak. "Does it feel good?"

_Ugh, damn that strong, sexy, beautiful voice of hers, _Vanille thought half-heartedly. "Y-yes…" She admitted shamefully through clenched teeth. It was when Lightning spoke like this that got her so helpless, that got her so paralyzed and stunned and dazed and _in love—_

"Why are you looking at me as if you've come already?" Lightning teased, hands still busy with Vanille's breasts. "I haven't even started."

Vanille suppressed a moan by biting onto her lip – Lightning's fingers were at her nipples, pinching and abusing away. "L-Light… it's s-safer to do this at my place… no one's home—_ahhnn!" _

Lightning cut her off by pinching harder. And, _wow_, what a reaction. A cute, pouting face that resembled so much of an innocent angel could twist into an erotic, wild, lustful face in a flash of a second. The wonders of the human body were just…

"Lightning!" Vanille gasped.

That brought her back. "I don't feel like going out today," She responded lazily.

"L… Light…!" Vanille moaned, voice unnecessarily sensual. "Serah's going to be home soon, and—"

"Mmm, and I'll finish you before she does."

Her face was already flushed crimson, but Vanille could feel herself getting impossibly redder. "Please, Light, she's going to hear—"

Lightning kissed down the girl's cheek, neck, all the way to her shoulder, creating an invisible path. "I said I'm going to finish you before she comes home." She pinched her harder.

Vanille threw her head back.

Lightning smirked, this time devilishly but still _so very _sexily. "You know," She started out of the blue, "I called you over today, thinking that I could hold myself back, and just look at you."

Vanille quivered to her words.

"But when I looked at you…" She continued, holding the girl even tighter, "… I suddenly wanted to kiss you."

_Gulp. _Lightning's words were getting her so… so so so _so _wet – it was unbearable. It wouldn't be long before the older girl's hands would be soaked in her fluids, but right now, Vanille couldn't wait.

"And when I kissed you," She breathed beside her ear, "I felt like touching you."

She swallowed what little substance she had left in her throat. Like an armadillo, Vanille wanted to retract into her invisible shell, just to drown away Lightning's words.

"But now that I'm touching you…" A hand released her breast and slithered down her flat, smooth stomach, sending ticklish spasms to the girl at the same time. She stopped at the opening to Vanille's shorts. Effortlessly, Lightning unbuttoned the top with a finger, "… I want to mess you up."

Vanille moaned, which was very much done unintentionally and against her will. She actually wanted to say _'no, please don't'_, but her body probably wanted her to say _'yes, please fuck me'_, and… henceforth.

"Hmm? What is that supposed to mean?"

She tried to close her legs, but again, her body preformed against her will. Instead, her limbs kicked awkwardly outwards on the carpet.

Lightning chuckled. "I think someone's getting horny."

_Yes, and it's all your fault, _Vanille thought. Whenever Lightning chuckled that way, just… whenever Lightning would whisper like _that_, Vanille would feel a strange and exotic wave wash from her chest down to her torso. She fought the need to buck her hips, which, in return, summoned another erotic moan from the bottom of her throat. Vanille took hold of Lightning's hand that was slipping into her shorts, fingers delving dangerously closer to her pulsing core. She squeezed onto her smooth, larger hand to encourage her.

Lightning comprehended. Her fingers brushed across her wet folds.

A gasp – and Vanille spread her legs wider to allow easier access.

Bit by bit, Lightning slipped a digit into the girl, and she would suddenly pull out again, only to enter once more in the same, torturous way. She would continue to do this until the girl begged; she would do it until she begged _louder._

"Lightning… Lightning…!" Vanille's throat was coarse as she cried. This was downright cruel. Not just cruel in this sense, but she was cruel _in general_.

Lightning was a cruel _bitch._

Because she was so perfect – because she was an idol, a _deity_, that was why she would abuse her authority and make useless people like her submit to everything she wished for. Vanille was just one of the so many worshippers of Lightning. She was only a plaything, and nothing more. When the strawberry-blonde got bored of her, she would go find somebody else. Simple. That was how it had always been. Then she would come back again in a few days when she got bored of the other _people_.

Vanille tried to move Lightning's fingers into herself, but the latter was in absolute control. She could only buck her hips desperately. "Lightning, please…!"

Said girl simply smirked and pushed _slightly _deeper.

Vanille moaned. Yes, Lightning was cruel, but at the same time, she was so _good_. Lightning was good at everything. It was no wonder _everyone _was in love with her.

Everyone including herself.

Lightning finally sped up. Her other hand that was still on her breast began to squeeze and move in circles as her mouth sucked hungrily on the crook of her neck.

Her hips bucked wildly at the strawberry-blonde's digits, eager for the violent climax she'd always get from her.

_Sigh._

… Wouldn't it be nice if Lightning could do this to her and _only _her? How nice would it be to claim this goddess for her own? How nice would it be for Lightning to actually settle down? How nice would it be if she could stop toying with her emotions, and would stop being a _fucking _player? The fact that she was just _one _of the many 'victims' invited here, that her moans – along with the others' – echoed on these walls, that their scent and hers filled this empty space, that those people and her juices would spill on Lightning's carpet… it drove Vanille insane. She wanted to be the one and only.

Vanille wanted to keep Lightning for her own.

"Don't stop… don't stop…"

She wanted to forever lie on Lightning's chest like this. She wanted to be touched by Lightning and Lightning alone, for the rest of her life.

Vanille wanted Lightning to love her back.

**.**

**.**

Serah took a sip of the coffee she brewed for herself as she observed her sister, who was staring lifelessly at the TV. "Onee-chan," She called for the twentieth time that night.

But Lightning wouldn't respond.

The younger sister walked around the counter, her bare feet quietly tapping the hardwood floor as she made her way to Lightning. Once she sat down on the sofa, the older Farron gave a reaction – she turned to glance at her, and that was it. Serah, of course, was a bit concerned, but she dared not ask directly. Instead, she decided to try a subtle approach. "Coffee?"

Sound probably travelled a hundred times slower to Lightning than it normally did, as her response seemed dawdled. She opened a hand in front of her sister's face, as if expecting her to pour the contents into her palm.

Serah giggled. She gently placed the mug in her hand, and then she manually closed her sister's fingers so that they were gripping onto it. "Careful, it's hot."

Lightning didn't make a sound. She quietly drew the mug back to herself and took tiny, child-like sips.

Sighing, "Is it really interesting," Serah grabbed the remote on the sofa, "The weather?" She finished. Her sister had been watching this for… probably since she got home, which was five hours ago.

"Serah," Lightning randomly started, ignoring her question.

"Hmm?" She responded gently.

Lightning traced a single finger on the rim of the purple mug as she looked into the black liquid, at her own reflection in it. She was going to get right to the point, because this was bothering her like crazy. "I think I probably pissed someone off."

Serah blinked, confused. "And that concerns you… why?" Lightning never cared about other people's feelings. As their mother once said, _it was almost 'natural' for Éclair to be egotistic. _And yes, that was pretty true, because she'd been like this since young, and it would be weird as hell for her to suddenly change… which she was kind of doing so right now.

"…"

… _Okay. _Her silence gave Serah the idea that this person was probably quite important. "Y-you… onee-chan, you didn't piss off your poli-sci professor, did you?" She quickly said, "I know your argument beats his by tenfold, but he's still—"

"No, not him…"

Oh god, was it someone even more important? "I-it can't be your advisor, can it…?"

She shook her head.

"The dean!" Serah began to panic. "Oh my god, onee-chan, are you getting kicked out of school? Is that why you didn't show up at the meeting today—"

Lightning calmly took another sip. "No, it's nothing like that."

Serah was staring at her sister, a thousand negative assumptions still dying to be spilled out of her head.

"I… kind of…"

Holy crap, it was _nothing_ like her sister to stutter – _did she murder somebody!_

"… did something to your best friend."

Her jaw hung loose.

"…" She took a sip again, and then placed the mug onto the sofa-table in front of her.

By _'did something'_, in her sister's words, it could only mean one thing. "Y-you…" In a flash, she grabbed onto her sister's shirt by the collar, threateningly. "… You took advantage of… of _Vanille!"_

Deep, azure orbs rolled to the corner.

"Of all the people in the world…" Serah grinded her voice, "… You chose _Vanille! _Just what the hell were you thinking!_"_ She scolded even louder now.

Lightning remained still. She didn't dare to agitate Serah anymore. Little Farron could be unpredictably scary at times…

"Well? Answer me!"

For a moment, she almost forgot how to breathe, but then she answered. "I liked her, I guess."

"You—!" Serah could swear, she was going to beat the shit out of her sister if she didn't answer seriously. "Stop playing around!"

Azure met cerulean. "I liked her," She repeated, voice smooth and calm.

Serah's eyebrows were still narrowed, as she was freaking furious. Yeah, sure, Lightning was her sister, her only family in the town, but she toyed with her _best friend. _"You mean she attracted you, just like the rest of those people, and so you decided to take advantage of her."

"No…" Lightning insisted quietly, "I mean I liked her."

"…" Her grip on the collar loosened. Lightning had always been a terrible liar; she couldn't even tell a joke without flinching an eyebrow. That was why Serah softened up. Lightning wasn't lying right now. She was probably telling the truth. "You… _liked _her?"

"Or _like_, whatever you want to call it."

Serah released her completely, sitting back down on the sofa. Though, her cerulean eyes were still piercing dangerously at her. Almost like she was the lead detective of a case, Serah continued to interrogate the criminal, "Then… when did you two…?" … _First hooked up? _

The softening in her sister's voice prompted Lightning to look back. She answered, "Since that time, when she came here to chill with you, but it turned out that you were out with Snow." She explained softly. "I told her that she could stay and wait, but it took you so long, I decided to talk to her for a bit, and…" Lightning paused abruptly – she didn't feel like telling her the rest, but Serah seemed quite interested, and it wasn't like she could hide it anyway, so… "… And then, stuff happened…"

"Okay, stop!" She thrust a palm up to Lightning's face. "I-I don't want to hear anymore."

Lightning kept still and quiet.

"Right… um," Serah tried to stay calm, but how could she? Her sister and her best friend did it, _here_, in this house, in _her _house! Actually, more importantly, her sister and her best friend _did it!_ "S-so… what do you mean you pissed her off?"

Lightning sighed. Slowly, she hugged her knees together and tried to recall.

**.**

**.**

"_N-no… no, Light…" Vanille panted tiredly. She was still in the midst of her climax and Lightning was about to pull out, but she grasped onto her hand with all the strength she could gather. "Don't…"_

_Lightning raised a bemused brow. "Again?" She asked jokingly._

_Vanille turned, enough so that their eyes could meet. Hips still riding away the aftershocks, she pouted. "Don't… come out yet…"_

_Oh god. She loved it when the redhead talked like that. Lightning smirked. "Mind telling me why?"_

_Vanille was clearly too tired to argue, so she complied. "I-I don't like it when you leave so soon."_

_She laughed. "Leave? Why would I leave? I haven't even had my turn yet."_

_The girl looked at her, emerald eyes shrouded with a hint of sadness. It was like she wanted to say something – something she was clearly hiding. But she simply remained silent. When her spasms died down, she guided Lightning's hand away, and, seeing that they were milked in her juices, she blushed. Vanille then turned around to face her, kneeling so that their position wouldn't be any more awkward._

_The strawberry-blonde knew what was coming. She leaned back, letting her hands support herself from behind. _

_Vanille rested her hands on Lightning's shoulders and bent forward to kiss those pale pink lips. Before she knew it, she was already lying on top of the older girl. _

_She held onto Vanille's waist on both sides, gripping her with excitement, yet at the same time, she did it with delicacy and gentleness. She let the redhead's tongue invade into her mouth however she pleased. Lightning never told Vanille this, but only she had the right to do this. The other people could never top her – because they were not Vanille. _

_Vanille suddenly broke away. "Hey, Light…?"_

_Lightning opened her eyes. The amount of warmth and tenderness she could feel just by meeting her bright green eyes was infinite. "Hmm?"_

_Vanille smiled. She brought a hand to Lightning's face. Her delicate fingers lightly grazed the smoothness of her cheek, and for a moment – just a hint of a moment – the impulsive side of her wanted to ask something that would probably break this relationship forever, but the rational side jumped in just in time to stop her. So instead, she prolonged her smile, as forced and hurt as it looked. "It's nothing," And leaned back in to kiss her._

_Her eyebrows narrowed. It wasn't 'nothing' – Lightning knew. But whatever; it wasn't like she cared. The last thing she wanted was to have another person declare their love for her, and then she would have to reject them, and yadi yadi yada. This was exactly why she would call Vanille again and again – because the girl never asked for anything in return. That and Vanille was different. Cuteness and beauty aside, there was this unique charm that radiated from her. A charm that Lightning could not get enough of. A charm that built up the desire she had for her. A charm that made her want to— "Vanille,"_

_The girl paused and pulled away, emerald eyes filled with worry. _

_Lightning gave herself a moment. "Stay here tonight."_

_Vanille gasped. Her fingers clutched tightly onto Lightning's shirt. Sure, she wanted to, but… "Why…?" _

_Lightning didn't move. She didn't know how else to put this. She only wanted to sleep with her, right? That was all she wanted… right? "I want you tonight." She said without much emotion. "I want you more than anyone else tonight. So stay with me."_

_A heavy aura filled the room, but she wasn't concerned. Lightning was positive from the start that she would say yes. Nobody said no to her, ever. _

_The girl's breath became uneven. "I-is that really all?" Vanille asked softly. "You want me here because you are bored of the others…?"_

_Lightning questioned back, "Is there a problem?" _

_A long moment of silence mixed unevenly with the heavy aura from before. Vanille breathed out, and then she sat up. "I'm sorry, Lightning…"_

_What? She looked up at her._

_Vanille shook her head, smiling sadly. "No more."_

**.**

**.**

What _exactly _did she do wrong?

"Um, hello? Onee-chan?"

Lightning blinked herself back to reality. She looked at her sister, who was staring at her curiously.

"I asked, how did you piss her off," Serah frowned, "And then you went into daydreaming-mode."

Her jaws flexed. Her answer came out half-hesitantly, "I probably was being selfish."

"Pft," Serah rolled her eyes, "Aren't you always?"

Lightning heaved another heavy sigh. "_Always, _huh?"

Serah shook her head. _Yep, always._ "Maybe you should apologize to Vanille? Say sorry to her for what you did?"

"I…" Lightning started quietly, "… I tried to call, but she wouldn't pick up…"

"Okay… then, text her?"

Lightning hid in her knees. "I did. She didn't reply."

"Well…! Then go look for her!"

The older sister shook her head. "She told me not to look for her anymore."

"… When had other people's words ever stopped you?"

Head coming out of hiding from her arms, Lightning sighed. "It shouldn't have," She mumbled, "But she sounded like she was about to cry."

"Cry…?"

Lightning stood up slowly, almost like the life was sucked out of her. "I probably should leave her alone." And then she made her way out of the living room, "I don't want to see Vanille cry."

**.**

**.**

Vanille lied awake in bed, staring at the bright screen of her cellphone. She'd been going through her entire chat history with Lightning for the past few hours, reading it again and again, only to end up wanting to see those words again every time she took her eyes from them.

_Come over, I'm bored – _three weeks ago._ Is your house free? – _two weeks ago_. I'm coming over tonight. – _approximately one week ago. _My house is free right now. – _three days ago. _Come over, now. _– nine hours ago._ Pick up your phone. _– Six hours ago.

She probably read that last message over a thousand times by now, but Vanille couldn't help it. This was, after all, the only message ever that showed 'concern' for her. This_ was _the only message that did not request for sex. This was… probably the last text she would ever get from her.

"_No more." _

_At first, the look on Lightning's face was of shock, and then it gradually changed into one that resembled anger. "What do you mean?"_

_Vanille fixed her clothes and stood up. "I…" She started quietly, "… Light, I don't want to do this anymore." _

_Lightning sat up. Without looking back at the girl, she grabbed onto her hand, preventing her from going anywhere. "Why?"_

_Vanille was surprised that she even asked. But it wasn't like telling her would make any sort of difference. So, instead, Vanille brushed the older girl's hand off. "Please don't look for me anymore."_

And then she left. Vanille shut her eyes tightly. Her morals told her that she did the right thing, but deep inside, she was filled with regret. It was just seven hours. Just _seven hours _ago that she was still with Lightning. But now, she was never going to be with her again.

_Bzzzz_

Her eyes snapped opened; a call. Was it Lightning? She'd been calling her repeatedly for the last few hours, but the calls stopped coming a little while ago. Quickly, she stared at the bright screen again.

'_Farron' _was the first thing that stood out_ – was it Lighting…? _Vanille glanced at the name. _Oh_. No, it wasn't. She picked up. "Hello?" Vanille spoke, trying to sound as natural as possible. "Serah?"

"_Hey, Vanille. Still up?"_

She sighed, quietly enough so that it wouldn't be audible through the phone. Vanille didn't feel like talking to anyone, even if it was her best friend. Bluntly, she answered, "Yeah… but I was just about going to—"

"_Can I talk to you?"_

"…" Hesitant at first, Vanille questioned on, "What's wrong…?"

A pause. Then, _"It's about Snow…"_

Her upper body sprung up in an instant. "Wha—are you okay?" She asked with concern.

"_C-can I talk to you?"_

"Yes, of course. Where are you? I'll come to you right now." Vanille said as she got off her bed. Serah and Snow rarely, _rarely_ fought. Hell, they didn't even seem to argue at all, so for her to call about him, this must be pretty serious.

"_I'm downstairs…"_

"You're here?" The phone between her shoulder and ear, Vanille clumsily put on her sweats. "I-I'll be there, real quick. Give me a sec."

**.**

**.**

"Serah!" She ran out of the lobby of her apartment, towards the strawberry-blonde who was standing across the street, under the streetlight. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you anywhere?" Vanille held onto her shoulders, observing the girl from head to toe, toe to head. "What happened?"

Serah didn't answer. Instead, she took Vanille's hands into her own. Then, she smiled at the redhead, which, of course, surprised the latter.

Confused, she blinked. "W-what's going on…? He didn't hurt you that bad, did he…?"

Her smile still present, Serah gently pulled Vanille in for a hug.

"Serah…?"

"I'm sorry I didn't notice earlier," She spoke before Vanille could say anything else.

"Notice…? Serah, what are you talking about?" Vanille pulled away and continued to observe the strawberry-blonde, "What did Snow do to you—"

"No, Vanille. Snow and I are fine," Serah said in a smooth voice. "I lied to get you to come down, because I'd figured that you wouldn't want to see anyone right now."

The redhead stood still. _Oh boy…_

"I…" Serah hugged her friend closer. "… I'm sorry about onee-chan." She felt Vanille shudder lightly, but she went on, "I didn't know that she would…"

"Y-you know…?" Vanille managed.

She nodded and pulled away. Serah wordlessly dragged her friend toward the bench under the streetlight and sat down. "It's not like you to keep secrets from me," She said carefully, not wanting to coerce her. "But, onee-chan, she's—"

"I'm sorry." The redhead apologized suddenly. "I thought I could stop it before anyone found out, but I…"

Serah exhaled lightly. "No, Vanille, I'm not mad at you for hiding things from me, but you do know that onee-chan is a player."

Vanille clenched her fingers together. "Yes, I know, but I…" She closed her eyes.

"You…?" Serah tilted her head, pressuring Vanille to tell her the truth. "You're not as easy-going as you look, Vanille. There must be something about her that gets you… like _this."_

She pouted. The younger Farron knew. She _freaking knew_ the reason; she was only trying to get her to admit it. So, she whined, "Serahhhh…" Hoping that could just shut the girl up.

Said girl grinned cheekily in return. "Vaniiiiille…"

The redhead grunted.

Serah relaxed her posture. "We can sit here all night, y'know? I don't have anything to do tomorrow…" She leaned back on the bench and waited.

Vanille's cheeks puffed up. Serah was exactly like Lightning; if things didn't go her way, she would _make it _go her way. "Okay, fine!" She blurted. It wasn't like Vanille felt obligated to tell her best friend or anything, but if she didn't tell _someone _soon, if she didn't _say it out _soon, she felt that she would die. Vanille had, after all, hidden this from everyone for nearly a year, now. "I…" Her quiet voice projected as her feet kicked on the ground, "… I fell in love with her."

"…"

"…" Vanille couldn't bring her head up.

Serah's deep blue eyes widened slightly.

Vanille glanced at her. "S-say something!" She cried nervously and looked back into her trembling hands.

"Wow." Serah improvised quickly. "Um, okay."

"Serah!"

"I'm sorry!" The younger Farron laughed and, she had to admit, she felt terrible for doing so. "I just find it weird how people would just throw themselves at onee-chan. I mean, is she really _that _good?"

Vanille's cheeks flushed red. _D-did Serah seriously just ask that…? _She eyed her in shock, thinking of an answer at the same time. Well, certainly, Lightning's sexual drive was beyond measurement; she was a monster, she was _divine _in and out of bed, but – "G-good…? Um… s-she… she's…!" – how could she bring the words to talk about this…!

Serah widened her eyes. "Oh my goodness—" She covered her mouth, "I meant as a person! How is she good as a person!" The younger Farron corrected in a panic, "I didn't mean what you were thinking!"

She gave herself a moment to recover. "Oh…! Okay, um, uh…" Vanille stammered, cheeks still flushed, "I-I guess I just like to be near her…"

"…"

"But…" Vanille's voice returned to normal. "I don't think I can do that anymore…"

Hearing the gravity in her voice, Serah sat closer to the redhead. The Vanille right now was exactly like the Lightning she talked with a little while ago. Both were troubled, and, coincidentally, they were troubled over each other. This made Serah feel like a cupid – since she was mending relationships and all. But the thing was that… their situation wasn't serious at all; all they needed to do was talk this over – because clearly, Vanille's love for Lightning wasn't unrequited. "Hey, Vanille,"

"… Yeah?"

Serah smiled. "If onee-chan finds you again, tell her how you feel."

A look of concern flashed across the redhead's face.

"Whatever the result is going to be, you know that at least you've tried, right?"

**.**

**.**

"Neeeeee-saaaan!"

Lightning looked towards the voice. Despite the thundering music and the crowd, she was able to hear and see where it came from.

"Nee-san, over here!" Snow waved wildly like a child. "We saved you a spot!"

Her face straight, Lightning made her way towards the blonde. When she got close enough, she realized that Snow was with most of the _so-called _'important' members of the club. Fang, Noel, Gadot, Lebreau, Yuj, Maqui, and a couple others she couldn't remember the name of.

"So, Light, what do you think of this event? We did a pretty good job, eh?" Fang asked proudly.

Lightning couldn't really hear her, but she could more or less guess what she just said. "Quite impressive." She said simply, "But what the hell is with the lame banner outside?"

"What lame banner?"

She frowned. "The _University of Eden – Students' Association Club presents: A Pre-Valentine's Night You'll Never Forget." _Lightning paused, "It's big and ugly and corny and does not suit this place at all. If anything, at least make it classier and more subtle. Who the hell designed it, anyway?"

All eyes turned to Snow, who could only scratch his head nervously. "Eh… well, nee-san, nobody else volunteered to do the posters and stuff, so I—"

"_You _did it?" She cut in dangerously.

"W-well, nee-san, it was supposed to be your job as a publicity exec, but for the entire month, you were—"

"Oh, so you're blaming me now?"

He gasped. "No, no…!" _Well, it really was your fault for not attending any meetings… _"I, uh… I'll try to do a better job next time."

Lightning sighed. She should really stop letting her anger out on innocent people. "Never mind," She shook her head. Grabbing an untouched shot on the table, she chugged it down her throat in one motion. "Where's Serah?" She said.

"Oh," Snow looked to the crowd on the dance floor, "She's… ah, there she is." He pointed.

Lightning had to squint her eyes to see properly. The flashing laser lights made it extra difficult to see, especially when there were so many people.

"She's dancing with Vanille." Fang added, "Man, they've been at it for so long, I worry for their ankles."

Lightning immediately looked, who everyone believed, to her precious little sister. But in truth, she was looking at a certain redhead who was moving her body like a goddess amongst the people.

"Oh, hey, where's Hope?" Snow suddenly asked.

Noel laughed. He pointed into the crowd on the dance floor as well. "I saw him grinding with Alyssa, that freshman – if you want, you can go in there to pull him out of it."

"Alyssa!" Snow shouted. "Whoa! I never thought the kid had it in him!"

Lightning could care less what they were talking about. Her hands were grabbing all the shot glasses possible on the table, and she chugged them all down with ease.

Noticing this, Fang took hold of the strawberry-blonde's wrist, "L-Light, I know you missed the pre-drinking party and all, but you shouldn't…"

"I'm fine," Lightning slammed the last empty glass onto the table. She stood up. "I need to dance,"

Fang blinked. She could see the urge, clear in her blue eyes, and she couldn't deny it, it scared her. "O-okay, go ahead…?"

With that, Lightning speed-walked over to the crowd.

"Gee, what's wrong with her?" Noel questioned curiously when the strawberry-blonde left.

Snow shrugged. "Maybe she's had a bad day?"

"Or maybe she's pissed that you're not looking after her sister?"

"What!" He blurted, "No! Shit!" Snow stood straight up. "_Me _not looking after Serah? You're joking me!" And then he ran after Lightning.

The raven-haired exec chuckled. "Yeah… I really was just joking."

Noel laughed along. "I think he's drunk."

**.**

**.**

"Is everyone in the house having fun tonight!" The DJ's voice resonated with the beat of the music in the speakers. He grinned when he received loud cheers from the crowd in return. "Now, I want everybody to have a partner of their own by the end of tonight. I want us to do the perfect countdown for the best Valentine's Day _ever_!" Another loud cheer, and then he dropped the music to the fullest.

Lightning, as always, wasn't listening to anything insignificant. Her mind only focused on what she believed to be the most important during every moment, and right now, the most important thing was _her._ She approached Vanille, pushing the people out of her way. Lightning didn't even care if that person she was dancing with was her little sister – _nobody _could do _anything _with Vanille but her. "Serah,"

It took a moment, but upon seeing her older sister, Serah stopped dancing. "O-onee-chan!"

Vanille, who was also dancing, stopped as well. "Light…?" She thought she was seeing things at first, but – _what the hell_ – this was an event organized by the club, so of course Lightning, one of the the execs, would be here.

"SERAHHHH!"

The trio was interrupted by the most obnoxious sound ever. "Snow!"

"Nee-san thinks of me as a bad boyfriend because I'm not looking after you!" The blonde was near bellowing.

"What? Snow, are you drunk?" Serah yelled back so that he could hear.

"No, I'm not drunk! Come back to the table! Don't dance!" He grabbed her tiny hand and dragged her away.

"S-Snow! Onee-chan didn't say anything – aah!" She could hardly finish, and was already lost amongst the crowd with Snow.

Normally, Lightning would beat the shit out of that stupid blonde for being such an idiot, but she had to be thankful this time. Right now, she needed to make up for the time she had lost with Vanille.

"I-I…" The redhead spoke out first, "I'm going to go back too—"

She wasn't going to let her. Lightning didn't say a word. Instead, she held onto Vanille's hips and pulled her towards herself. "No."

"Light…!" Vanille gasped and fought to squirm and wriggle away.

Lightning ignored her protests. Instead, she pulled the girl even closer; Lightning's lips violating Vanille's neck as she grinded her thigh against her hot centre. Oh_, and what do you know? _The wetness under Vanille's panties increased faster than logic could explain, and Lightning was more than pleased to feel that.

Vanille moaned against her ear, but it was blended in with the loud music. _This wasn't enough_, she wanted to scream. Just Lightning's thigh wasn't enough – she wanted more. _God, _she'd been craving for more for the entire month. None of her toys at home or her fingers could satisfy herself – she knew that she needed her, she needed her inside, right _now._

"Stop it with the _hard-to-get_ act, Vanille." The older girl whispered as she grinded her harder against her thigh, "You want this as much as I do."

Vanille threw her head back and arched forwards. "Lightning." She moaned again, this time loudly enough for the older girl to hear.

She pulled back and their eyes met, both silently screaming with an undying passion that threatened to spill if they did not _fuck _soon— "This way." Lightning hissed, but it came out like an order. She grabbed the girl by the wrist and dragged her away from the dance floor, past those staring eyes from the tables, past a couple of bouncers, and into a hallway that probably led to the restrooms, or even the cloakrooms – whatever. There were people everywhere, making out and all that shit, which reminded them that they weren't the only horny ones here, but Lightning could care less. She took a random turn and, by luck, found herself a nice, secluded, little corner. Releasing Vanille's wrist, she pushed her against the wall and pressed against the latter's tiny body. The music was obviously still audible from here, and each _thump _that came from the bass multiplied Lightning's hunger by tenfold.

Likewise, the colourful laser lights that illuminated the dance floor could still be seen here. Each flash, each blaze that shot into this tiny corner got Vanille _that _much wetter, _that _much hornier. She pressed her legs together. "L-Lightning…"

The strawberry-blonde smirked. Seeing that face, she could almost _smell _Vanille's scent from up here. "I got you," She whispered, planting a brief kiss on her lips. Lightning then dragged her lips down the redhead's throat, raking her teeth to those wonderful collarbones. At the same time, her hands that were craving for the feel of those familiar breasts slipped under Vanille's tank top with ease. Lightning drew herself away to observe Vanille's expression as she massaged and squeezed away, and – _holy shit – _no words could describe how hot Vanille looked as her face twisted in pain and pleasure; no words could describe how sexy her voice was as she screamed.

_This was pure bliss. _Panting breathlessly, Vanille arched her body closer to Lightning. They hadn't even started and she was already near her edge – was this a sign of how much she'd missed her? Her moans turned herself on, just as much as Lightning's fingers and lips and her breath that were getting closer and closer down – _oh god, was she going to—!_ Vanille forced her eyes open to look down. She dug her fingers into Lightning's pink hair, combing through it wildly and pulling her close at the same time. Lightning was at Vanille's stomach. The redhead's pink tank top revealed a bit too much, but Lightning took this to her advantage. She was kneeling by now with her arms wrapped around Vanille's waist, hugging her as she plunged her tongue into the younger girl's navel.

Vanille let out a sharp gasp, throwing her head back to consul the immense pleasure she'd received. Her senses were going insane –_ she had to hold onto something _– "_God, _Lightning!" The older girl was moving lower, she was lifting her miniskirt. Lightning's head then naturally dove underneath to do _god knows what._

She slipped a hand under to push apart Vanille's panties. The fine, cotton material was already dripping in her juices; it didn't matter what they were made of anymore. Lightning wasted no time – from the start, Vanille was _more_ than ready. So, in one, quick, smooth motion, she pushed two fingers into her fully and completely until her knuckles touched the opening.

"…!"

It was vague, but Lightning could hear definitely Vanille scream – though, the music outside erased the erotic sound before she could even figure out what she said. Shrugging subconsciously, Lightning continued. Her fingers started to move at a steady pace while her tongue found its way to Vanille's swollen nub. She'd figured that the harder she licked, the harder she sucked, the more painful Vanille would pull at her hair. It hurt, of course, but Lightning didn't care. She had been waiting for Vanille for the longest time, _ever_. No matter how many 'replacements' she'd had in the past month, no matter how _long_ she had done it with them, she couldn't reach satisfaction. It didn't take her long to realize that who she needed was Vanille, and Vanille alone.

"Ah… ah… Light…!" The redhead was losing control. Her hips were long bucking on their own accord, meeting Lightning's tongue and fingers at each thrust. _So scandalous, _she thought as she looked down. Vanille moaned when the dirty voices in her head screamed to tell her that she actually enjoyed this. Innocent little Vanille actually liked getting touched, eaten out, fucked – and whatever else you wanted to call here, in a nightclub, in the public. The more she listened, the closer she got. And then finally, everything came down on her—

—A scream. A piercing, sexy, echoing scream resounded in Lightning's ears. She took in the sounds as gladly as her mouth took in Vanille's sweetness. Lightning cleaned Vanille up happily, though, she did remember to keep her fingers inside at the same time.

"Light…" Vanille moaned to the air.

Lightning came out of her skirt and smirked. Her lips were dripping with Vanille's liquids and those azure eyes were telling her that she wanted more. Standing up, Lightning crushed her lips against Vanille's bruised ones. Their mouths literally tore at each other then. While Lightning fought for dominance, Vanille tried desperately to savour all the sweetness she could taste in the older girl's mouth. It was strange, her taste. Slick and sweet – it didn't taste particularly good, but it definitely tasted _special. _

Lightning pulled her fingers out of the girl's still-convulsing walls without warning, making Vanille squeal a little. She then thrust her wet digits into the redhead's mouth as they kissed. Vanille naturally sucked on them with vigour, almost like it was the last fucking _lollipop _she was ever going to have in her young life.

Their tongues would continue to dance feverishly until Vanille intervened. Her hands wandered under Lightning's clothes, feeling the curves and contours of her perfect figure as she kissed her way to Lightning's reddened ears. Sucking on an earlobe, Vanille's hands continued to admire the strawberry-blonde's athletic body. Lightning's flat stomach caught most of her attention; she pointed a slender digit out and traced downwards to her navel, where her piercing resided. Brushing across the tiny piece of accessory, Vanille moved lower – lower until she reached the opening of Lightning's short-shorts.

The older girl breathed out.

Vanille smiled. In their position right now, she couldn't see Lightning's face, but she could imagine her looking extremely horny. The girl's theory was proven when she zipped opened the tight shorts, Lightning moaned something that could not be deciphered against her ear, and it only encouraged Vanille to go on. Slowly, she slipped into Lightning's panties, and, upon feeling her wetness, Vanille groaned with pleasure. _Light's this wet already… _she thought as her fingers teased her folds.

Lightning bit at her lower lip to suppress her own sounds. She pressed harder against the redhead's body, hands desperately searching for something to grab onto. "Faster." Lightning breathed. She gripped onto Vanille's hips and rode into her fingers.

Vanille obliged. She rubbed at her opening, soaking her fingers in Lightning's fluids before finally entering her bit by bit. It was sensational – the feeling of those walls gripping at her… the way she had to push herself deep enough to make Lightning moan against her ear. Vanille could feel herself getting wet all over again, and it was impossible to ignore it. "Lightning, touch me." She said in a husky voice. Perhaps it was the alcohol from earlier that made her say it so directly, because if she were sober right now, she wouldn't had _dared _to say something so shameful.

Lightning gladly did so regardless, her fingers reaching the girl's damp centre in no time. Unlike Vanille though, she didn't bother to tease, experiment, or any of that stuff; Lightning plunged into her straight away, making the girl sigh hotly against her ear. But she herself did the same thing – the redhead's fingers were rolling inside, deeper and rougher they became, and all she could do was pant empty words, bucking helplessly at the same time. What turned her on even more was the realization that they were fingering each other and rocking their hips into each other at the same rhythm, following the music that thundered in the background. They would speed up, slow down, and do everything accordingly to the sound – this meant that the music changed multiple times, and they were at it for _that _long. They were literally on their private dance floor, doing whatever the hell they wished, and however the hell they wanted to dance – and by dancing, they meant _fucking. _

Eventually, both were brought to their high. Vanille's free hand clawed at the back of the pink-haired girl's back as she came – she was sure that it would sting later. Lightning, however, was much gentler; her hand found its way on the redhead's breast without her knowing, and it was simply squeezing with a tender strength. The two rode out their orgasms at their own pace, too breathless to do anything else.

The music changed again, and this time, Lightning and Vanille were conscious enough realize it.

"Hey, Light…?"

Lightning pulled back to rest on the younger girl's forehead. "Hmm?" She hummed, breath heavy.

Still panting, Vanille opened her eyes. She smiled and cupped the strawberry-blonde's cheek. Her fingers traced the outlines of Lightning's cheekbones under the thin layer of sweat, and then it hit her – _déjà vu. _Her body tensed up. This moment, _this, _right now, happened a month ago, on the day she requested for the older girl to stop looking for her.

Lightning smiled back. "What is it?"

… Only this time, Vanille wasn't going to hesitate. Her rational side didn't matter; she was going to act on impulse. Taking a deep breath, Vanille looked into Lightning's orbs hopefully. "If I asked you to stop seeing other people and dedicate all your time to me, would you think of me as a selfish person?"

She felt her heart strain a little.

Vanille swallowed. "… S-Serah told me that I should tell you about my feelings the next time you looked for me, but the thing is, you never looked for me after that day. I was so ready to tell you, I even thought of calling you, b-but I…"

Lightning remained quiet and listened. This was a typical confession – one of many that she had heard during this week. But her heart strained harder when Vanille's voice trembled; she didn't want to hear her talk like that.

"… I was scared. I was afraid that you'd reject me, and at the same time, I couldn't stand being just one of _those people._" Vanille went on explaining, "So I decided to stop. I thought I could get over you – I really did. For the entire month, I did my best to forget about you." She paused to brush away Lightning's pink bangs that covered those brilliant eyes. "But then, when I saw you again today, I… t-the feelings just rushed back to me."

"…"

"Lightning, I love you."

Her grip on the girl immediately loosened. She backed away out of reflex, almost as if she witnessed or touched something disgusting. "V-Vanille, I—"

Said girl smiled sadly in return before Lightning could continue. "It's okay," She shook her head. "I… I was expecting this." Vanille walked over to the taller girl and pecked her on the lips lightly. Pulling back, Vanille touched her cheek one last time and forced another smile. "Thank you," She stepped away, "Bye-bye."

Lightning gasped. She couldn't think straight – she didn't even know how to respond and Vanille already left. Yes, she just _watched _Vanille leave as she stood there, pathetically.

Just what the hell was she doing? Why couldn't she move…?

"_Alright, kids! We're one minute from the countdown! Are you ready!" _The DJ outside was talking again._ "I want everybody in the house to hold their lover tight and kiss them right when we hit zero!"_

Cheers and applause, loud music and flashing lights – none of those things hit Lightning. None except for the word, 'lover'. He said 'lover'.

"_To all the singles—"_

No. She wasn't single. Lightning wasn't single at all, so she didn't need to listen to that. She was _taken_, long before she knew it. Lightning ran out of the same hallway that was filled with the many lovers who were making out, past the same bouncers, the same crowd. She had to find Vanille.

"_Are we ready!"_

Loud cheers.

"_Ten!"_

Her eyes searched frantically for the one redhead.

"_Nine!"_

Amongst the crowd, amongst the many couples that counted along, she could see Serah and Snow, getting ready for the kiss.

"_Eight!"_

But she didn't care about that. She needed Vanille.

"_Seven!"_

Lightning dashed towards the exit—

"_Six!"_

—Vanille said 'bye-bye', so she must be leaving.

"_Five!"_

And everyone leaving the Mile High Nightclub had to take the elevator because it was on the top floor of the tallest building in all of Eden.

"_Four!"_

Lightning burst out of the doors – "Vanille!"

"_Three!"_

The redhead, still waiting for the elevator, spun around. She gasped in surprise. "L-Light…?"

"_Two!"_

Lightning smiled with relief. She ran over to the girl, grabbed her shoulders, and before Vanille could react—

"_One!"_

—she sealed their lips together.

"_Happy Valentine's Day!"_

The cheers got as loud as they could get, and Lightning could only kiss more affectionately. She pulled away, though, when she was finally out of breath, her smile still warm and tender.

When Vanille caught her breath, she panted, "Lightning… what are you—"

"I love you more."

She blinked. "Eh?"

Just like how Vanille was brushing away her bangs from her eyes, Lightning brushed away the girl's. She started softly, "I think I needed a wake-up call."

Vanille tilted her head, confused.

Lightning chuckled, "Like, I needed pressure."

"Pressure…?"

"Yeah." She said awkwardly. "When the DJ told us to 'find our lover', your face was the first and only thing that came to mind." Lightning took the girl's hands into her own. "And when he started counting down, I became more stressed over it – like, I felt as though… if I didn't tell you by _zero_, I won't be able to tell you forever."

Vanille could almost see herself turning red. She had never seen Lightning like this before…

"And… yeah. Here I am, telling you." Lightning concluded, "Yes, Vanille. I would stop going to other people for you, I would even dedicate all my time to you. And no, I don't find you to be selfish at all."

"…"

"So," Lightning grinned and bent down so they were at eye-level, "Just like how I'm already yours,"

Vanille's cheeks were dyed crimson by now.

"Be _my_ Valentine," She wrapped her arms around the girl's slender waist, drawing her close, "For the rest of your life."

A puff of smoke probably exploded from the top of her head, but at this moment, Vanille could feel nothing but happiness – _Lightning claimed that she was hers! _– she didn't need any more reasons, at least not for now. Vanille threw herself at the strawberry-blonde. "Unn!" Her arms circled around Lightning's neck and her feet were off the ground, "For the rest of my life!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<br>Please review! :)**


End file.
